Bending and like devices are well known and generally comprise an elongate frame having an arm transverse thereto. A hydraulic ram is fitted lengthwise to the frame and has a die or former mounted on the end of the piston rod. On extension of the ram, the former pushes against a workpiece, the sides of which are held by stops mounted on the arm, to form a bend therein. In practice these prior devices suffer certain disadvantages--thus if it is required to bend a workpiece adjacent an already bent section, the end of the latter section tends to strike the frame and interfere with the bending process. Additionally, a problem with a number of prior devices is that the stops have to be removed in order to free the workpiece and/or even to initially fit the workpiece before bending.